


ceremony

by litchidong



Category: Sodagreen
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litchidong/pseuds/litchidong
Relationships: 吴青峰/刘家凯
Kudos: 7





	ceremony

他紧闭着眼睛静静地侧卧在床上，不知道过了多久，已经在安稳的姿势下进了梦乡。  
浅浅的呼吸声均匀的打击在他身前的被褥上，顺延着整个人蜷缩成一团。  
好冷，好冷喔。  
南方的冬天没有暖气，只有一台柜式的空调斜斜的放在酒店房间的一角，为了避免吹坏吴青峰，翔调开了空调吹拂的方向，让暖空气慢慢的蔓延整个闭塞的空间。  
可是，还是好冷喔。  
正这么潜意识的默念着，身后就突然抚上了一个厚实的身躯，把吴青峰整个的揽在了怀里。男人的鼻息刚好落在了吴青峰的颈肩，温热瘙痒的触感让吴青峰忍不住躁动起来，他翻了个身，让自己的面颊正冲着刘家凯，手也反扣住刘家凯的腰。  
“后脑勺很好看吼？”酒店的房间是单人床，刘家凯本就宽大的身躯占去了近一半的空间。不过还好吴青峰比较纤瘦，整个人都缩在了刘家凯的怀里，到也没占多大面积。  
“我看你睡了。”刘家凯眨了眨眼睛。他又把吴青峰抱的更紧了一些，几近将他锁在自己的怀里，按进自己的身体，“今天演唱会辛苦了。”  
“所以你现在是想来让我更辛苦一点吗。”吴青峰这句话明明带着反问的语势，咄咄逼人——然到了末尾却又平了下来——那显然是肯定的，提前对刘家凯要做的事进行了默许。  
他慢慢闭上了眼睛，唇角的笑意还没来得及蔓延，就被另一个温软的触感压覆，开始对他攫取，把他的一切嵌入对方的灵，对方的魂。  
好像很想念这个唇，已经很久没有这么燥热的火焰在他的胸口着过了。  
一直亲的他麻木，亲的口干舌燥，已经再不能容纳半分的喘息，刘家凯才缓缓松开了吴青峰，开始脱下自己的外衫，脱下吴青峰的卫衣，开始赤身裸体，开始占有，开始满足欲望。  
“好冷。”吴青峰把双手围在自己的臂膀之上，做出一副保护的姿态。他瘦瘦的身板在暖风的吹拂下依然没有丝毫感受到活力，细碎的战栗漫上了吴青峰的牙齿和肩膀。  
“滴，滴，滴。”刘家凯拿起一旁的空调遥控器，直直的把暖风开到了30℃，轰隆轰隆的声响从机器里传出来，它通过做功产热，和刘家凯现在要做的事情一样。  
刘家凯挖下一块白色的膏体，将手指摸索着送进吴青峰的穴道。许是刘家凯的手指也不是多么的热，在37℃的穴道里显得像是冰状的侵入体，吴青峰整个人在刘家凯的手边颤抖了一下，穴道狠狠收缩，吸吮住了那两根手指。  
刘家凯让吴青峰稍微习惯了一下，手指就开始了慢慢的抽动。吴青峰已经很久没有和刘家凯做过了，至少是好几个月，分隔异地甚至是异国的时差，让他对奸淫之事的渴望已经埋的好深，可是在这一瞬间就被激发了出来。  
刘家凯逗弄着他穴口里最敏感的部位，让吴青峰整个人酥麻的像是要陷进去，化成一滩水，被空调呼呼的暖风蒸干。  
温度开的太高，导致功率极高的空调电动机发出了呼呼的响声，几乎盖过了吴青峰低低的呻吟。刘家凯把穴道开发的差不多了，抽出手指后整个人紧紧的贴住了吴青峰。  
在不知是冷是热的环境里，两具肌肤紧紧的贴合在了一起，刘家凯滚烫而挺立的分身直直的抵在了那个刚刚润滑过还在一张一缩着的穴口，发着粉红色，好看而又娇羞。  
“宝贝。”也不知道为什么刘家凯顿了顿自己的动作，他看着吴青峰因为刚刚的准备工作而略显失神的双眼，泛着桃色蒙了一层桃红的薄雾。下一刻，一个炽热的吻和滔滔不绝的爱意波涛汹涌的送入身体深处，驻扎进彼此的灵魂，再难舍难分。  
刘家凯每一下的动作都给吴青峰带来阵阵的颤抖和极度的愉悦，他一下一下的抽送着，感受着，听着吴青峰越来越高亢的呻吟，渐渐压过了噪音。空气随着空调的温度越来越燥热，但却永远也抵不过交合之处的灼热，淫靡的撞击声在房间里着。  
吴青峰的分身在身前挺立，随着一次又一次的抽动上下摇摆。刘家凯空出一只手握住了阴茎，他感觉到了身下的人猛的战栗，而后他开始随着抽插的频率上下撸动，让吴青峰感受着双重的快感。  
吴青峰的周身总算是热了过来，刘家凯感觉自己抱着的人不再像刚才一样冰凉。随着时间的推移，一波又一波的快感给两个人的绝顶铺上了一条通顺的路径。  
快速抽动了几下，刘家凯把吴青峰整个人再次圈进了怀里。一股白浊摸索着进了吴青峰的穴道深处，而吴青峰的阴茎口也跳动着一下一下射了出来。怀里的人呻吟并痉挛着，长长的睫毛在刘家凯的胸口扫动，惹得他的胸口燥热酥麻。  
稍微平复了一下喘息，刘家凯抽出阴茎，抱起怀里轻轻的男孩走去卫生间。  
“去洗一洗，明天还有演唱会，不然会感冒的。你才刚刚好。”刘家凯低沉絮长的话语传到了还在高潮的余温里失神的吴青峰，吴青峰低下眉眼，又把头埋在了刘家凯的胸前。  
“汗好酸喔。”吴青峰闷闷的声音和着吐息吹出，是喔，刚刚空调温度开的太高，明明刚才还冻的发颤的人如今像是从水里捞出来的一样，湿哒哒的。  
吴青峰被放在浴缸里，他看着放水的男人，他不顾扑腾出来的水花，扑上前去一口吻住了男人的唇。  
或许每次性事都是一次典礼，宣布着两个人的灵魂将纠缠的更深，将再也无法的割舍。  
不知道在这个时候为什么会想到那些，关于演唱会之前的，关于舞台设计的。  
“你穿黑色的，我穿白色的。”  
“为什么？”  
因为，因为这样比较像新郎和新娘，因为他们永远也不可能举行的婚礼。  
“没有为什么，因为我爱你。”


End file.
